VIVA Films (Philippines)
Background VIVA Films is a Philippine movie company which started in 1981. This company is part of the VIVA Entertainment Group. Note This is not to be confused with Viva Pictures, the company who made the infamous Foodfight! (which gained its infamy due to acts of espionage committed during production of the film.) 1st Logo (1981-1988) GW300H225.jpg Image-2.jpeg Logo: * Logo 1: On a Persian red background, a light gold triangle zooms out, stops for a moment to emit four triangle-shaped waves, then abruptly appears further zoomed out. The triangle moves left as another slides out from behind it and moves to the right a bit. A tall rectangle and an inverted triangle slide in from the top and bottom of the screen, respectively, and then a faint flash occurs, creating slanted lines running in from the left sides of each triangle, and all the way through the rectangle; the shapes now resemble the word "VIVA". Another faint flash creates the word "FILMS" in a slab serif font of the same color as the shapes. * Logo 2: On a black background, two outlined white triangles (one upside down) appear zooming to us and filling with a red color, making the outline disappear. These triangles zoom out. Then a series of outlined triangles appear and do an unknown animation. The animation stops, and the I from the VIVA logo falls down. The now-red triangles from the beginning of the logo zoom in, and the other triangles disappear. Inside the triangles, the V's and A vertically wipe and form. The triangles zoom in even more, filling the background with the red color, and leaving the finished logo. "FILMS" fades in below. The finished version is a little bit more bigger than the 1st version. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: Very simplistic animation for the 80s. The 2nd version is more unique, though. Music/Sounds: * Logo 1: None, or possibly the opening theme of the film. The short version used a gun shot, followed by a fast fanfare. * Logo 2: None. Music/Sounds Variants: * On Boy Negro, the 2nd logo plays with a synth-pop theme. * Another music variant with the 2nd logo is in Doctor, Doctor, We Are Sick, where it features a synth fanfare. * On Cross My Heart, a creepy synth theme is used on the 1st logo. Availability: Seen on their films from the era. Scare Factor: * Logo 1: None. Low for the short version due to it's sudden appearance and music. * Raised to medium for the Cross My Heart version because of the creepy theme. * Logo 2: Minimal to low. 2nd Logo (1989-1990) 668.jpg ACE1AE01-9CEF-4986-B87D-F0C5B10D7F02.jpeg Nicknames: "Searchlights", "Zooming Viva", "20th Century Fox of the Philippines" Logo: We start with a black background and a yellow sunburst forming yellow words "VIVA" in 3D. As the sunburst fades out, the "VIVA" zooms in. When the zooming stops, we fade to a sky blue background with moving white searchlights in them. After that, the word "FILMS" in white flash in under the "VIVA." FX/SFX: The sunburst forming the words "VIVA," the "VIVA" zooming in, the moving searchlights and "FILMS" flashing in. Music/Sounds: It starts with a cymbal clash and a drumbeat, followed by a majestic synth fanfare. Music/Sounds Variants: * A silent version also exists. * On Hindi Pahuhuli ng Buhay, a triumphant fanfare with pluck is heard. * On Sa Diyos Lang Isusuko, the opening theme is used. Availability: Seen on Viva Films releases of the period, usually releases by Viva Video. Scare Factor: None; this was one of the most clean Philippine movie logos of the past, although the scare factor would get worse in its next incarnation. 3rd Logo (1990-2003) 123345646.jpg agfuegdedg.jpg daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay.jpg Screenshot 2018-02-16-14-57-47.png Nicknames: "Golden VIVA", "Golden Letters of Doom" "Profil Filipino Cousin" "Rex and other stuff Filipina Cousin" Logo: We see a gold screen. Then, four blue laser-like lines shoot from the left of it, and it starts rotating away, revealing that it's actually the "V" from the VIVA logo. The large "V" then zooms away as the laser coming from bottom-left corner and breaking three-equally sized parts from it and settle themselves next to the "V". These parts reveal themselves to be the rest of the letters of the logo "IVA", thus the words form the word "VIVA". Then, two long horizontal gold lines shoot out from below and the gold, italicized word "FILMS" appears sandwiched in-between. This all happens on a black/cadet gradient background. Variants: * There were 2 redone variants which were from 1993-2003 and early 2003. The only large differences are the color scheme for the letters and background and logo size. The 1993 variant got a brighter gold color variant for the letters, which was made even brighter in the 2003 variant to the point the letters looked more bronze than gold as a result. The 1993 variant also had a black/blue gradient background, and the 2003 variant got a black/medium Persian blue gradient background and a slightly larger logo. * On Urban Rangers, the logo is more darker. * On Pacifico Guevarra - Dillinger Ng Dose Pares, the logo's even more darker, making the background almost black. * On Row 4 and Kiss Mo' Ko, the logo seems moved down. * On Noel Juico - Batang Kriminal, the logo has a yellow tint, making the whole thing yellow. * On Bugbog Sarado, the logo fades to white instead of black at the end. FX/SFX: Pretty good CGI for its time. Music/Sounds: A creepy synthesized pad note, followed by many zapping sounds for the lasers and the gold lines and solemn ringing sounds not unlike bells that echo throughout the logo. Music/Sounds Variants: * Some films featured a synthesized fanfare with a different zap sound. * The 2003 variant got a redone version jingle which featured more electric sound effects throughout. * A jungle-themed tune with different laser zaps is heard on AB Normal College. * On Sukdulan, Lupe and Pangarap Ko Ang Ibigin Ka, a dreamy theme is heard with different laser zaps. * On a few films, the opening theme plays over it. * Row 4 and Pretty Boy had the opening theme with the zap sound. * On S2pid Luve, there's another music variant which consists of a synth drone with whooshes. * On Gloria, Gloria Labandera, a news theme is heard. * On The Cecilia Masagca Story: Antipolo Massacre, a drumbeat has been added on the original music which makes it dramatic. * On Anghel Na Walan Langit, the music is low-toned. Availability: By far this is one of VIVA's most common logos (mainly because of it's long lifespan). It's seen on many VIVA films from the time, most distributed by VIVA Video or Regal Home Video on VHS/VCD/DVD releases. Scare Factor: Depending on the variant: * Original 1991 Variant: Medium to high. The zaps/flashes, scary music, and ominous (color) theme (gold objects on a dark background) unnerved quite a number of people, making this the scary Philippine movie successor to the 1985 Regal Films logo. * 1993, 2003 Variations: Low to medium, as they received a noticeably brighter color scheme and (in the case of the latter variant) less scary-sounding music, making them not as creepy as the original logo. * Urban Rangers Variant: Medium to nightmare, the presence of the original music also doesn't help. * Pacifico Guevarra/Pangako ng kahapon Variant: High to nightmare, due to the near-black darkness. Again, the presence of the original music also doesn't help. * Dark Synth Drone: Low to medium, as it's not as scary as the original logo. * Synthesized Fanfare/Jungle Theme/Synth Drone/News Theme: Low; it's less unnerving. * Dreamy Theme: Minimal to low, since it's an improvement over the original fanfare. * Opening Theme: Minimal. But none to low for these who are used to seeing any of the variants. 4th Logo (2003-2010) Nickname: "VIVA in Space" Logo: On a moving space background we see an explosion which forms a filmstrip in the shape of a circle. The Earth flies through it. An orange triangle flies towards the left as the earth lands on the triangle. A filmstrip then curves around the earth forming a comet shape. The blue text "VIVA" flies in next to the triangle. Variants: * A short version of this also appears. This can be found on Till I Met You. * Sometimes, the logo appears slightly red FX/SFX: Great CGI animation. Music/Sounds: A 14-note piano theme played against some faint drum notes. It ends with either the first part of the opening theme, or a synthesized chord fading much like a siren. For the short variant, the opening theme. Music/Sounds Variants: * On Baler, an a orchestral version that carries over to Bida Foundation logo was used. * On Apat Dapat,Dapat Apat, A futuristic laser zaps was heard. * On Reyna, it's starts with synth rock guitar before dreamy choir fanfare (which is sounded like 1988 Namco Films) was heard. Availability: Can be seen on films from the time. Scare Factor: None for the synthesized chord variant. Minimal for the siren variant; the sound may surprise you. Overall, though, this logo is tamer than the previous one. 5th Logo (2010-2016) Nicknames: "DTS Theft", "A Disappointing Logo" Logo: On a black background we see a zig-zag shape with red, pink, green, yellow and blue rotate upwards towards the middle. When it does we see the blue text "VIVA FILMS" beneath the shape. A spotlight forms beneath the logo. Variants: * A warped version exists. * On Girl Boy Bakla Tomboy and Bekikang Ang Nanay Kong Beki, it appears slightly brown. * Usually, the logo was cut off a little bit. * On Hitman, a still version was used even on opening movie too. * A short version exists. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: The CGI, although high-quality, is simplistically animated. This is also undetermined by the fact that the logo audio is jarringly, in fact, stolen. Music/Sounds: The first 12 seconds of the 1993-2004 DTS trailer's music. Availability: Seen on films from the company such as Hating Kapatid. The warped variant is shown in Tumbok. Scare Factor: None to medium, due to the loud sound effects found in the DTS trailer, but you may laugh due to the blatant sound effect theft. 6th Logo (2016-) TBA Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Philippines Category:Cinema Category:VIVA Entertainment Group Category:1981 Category:1988 Category:1990 Category:2003 Category:2010 Category:Logo Rip-Offs Category:Cinema One Category:Films Category:2016